


【锤基】插曲（点梗/OOC/一发完）

by Thorki_xiaohao



Series: Thorki为主的文 [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_xiaohao/pseuds/Thorki_xiaohao
Summary: 来自LOFTER上 长桓 姑娘的点梗【正太基撩（有记忆的）大锤，大锤忍得升天还是要忍的故事】





	【锤基】插曲（点梗/OOC/一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：正太基注意，OOC注意

这只是他们漫长的神生中一个小小的，名为‘过去’的小插曲。

 

那时的Loki还不是九界第一的法师，他还再法术这条道路上摸索前进，还没有掌握就已经手痒想要造出独一无二的法术来。

 

于是事情发展成了现在的模样，看起来只有8岁多最多10岁的小邪神身上还留着对他来说过于宽松的衣物，白嫩的小手从袖口中伸出来揉揉迷糊的眼睛，在分辨出周围的环境前就先认出了那头灿烂到夺目的金发，用刚睡醒的黏糊糊的奶音打招呼。

 

「Brother？」

 

Thor几乎要为此倒抽一口气，这个软绵绵的小恶魔又出现了，用着他天真无邪的脸蛋做些无伤大雅的恶作剧，湖绿色的眼里星星点点的笑意全都是因为他的小脑袋瓜里那些不可思议的坏点子，只有在恳求你原谅时才会乖巧地在你的身边做一个令人放心的好孩子，又或者是他的下一个恶作剧需要做一些小小的准备。

 

但Thor最爱的也就是这个小恶魔了，藏在那些坏点子下的真心暖得一塌糊涂，似乎做什么都是为了Thor能够逃掉不想做的事情，在你拉着他去各种地方玩的时候也不会拒绝你，乖乖地让你牵着到处跑，还会在睡前用他布丁一样又凉又软的唇在你的脸上留下晚安吻，这难道还不够甜吗？

 

至少对Thor来说这已经足够他原谅Loki那些无伤大雅的恶作剧了。

 

「……brother？」Loki揉完眼睛，清灵的大眼有些疑惑地看向他，似乎不太确定眼前的人究竟是不是他熟悉的兄弟。

 

Thor被他这声软乎乎的疑问给融化了心，「Oh……Loki，你真的应该得到点教训。」他单膝跪到了小人的面前，双手撑在他的腋下将他抱到床上，看着小小邪神有些慌张的四下乱瞟，想要找到一个熟悉的人解释一下眼前的情况。

 

「我是Thor，你的哥哥。」他伸手揉了揉这个可怜兮兮的小恶魔，「别担心brother，不管发生什么我都会保护好你的。」

 

 

八岁的Loki是最令人疼爱的宝贝，他瘦小的身子和那双随时都透着一股可怜劲儿的大眼睛是最致命的武器，再加上时不时略微羞涩的微笑和乖巧的小动作，没有人不爱他！

 

但那都是因为那段时间里，他的恶作剧对象仅限Thor，他最喜欢的兄长。

 

「Loki……我再跟你说一次，不许在我的床上放那些红果！」Thor的床是和他披风一样的大红色，那些熟透了的红果藏在被褥之下根本看不清，而当他每次训练完洗干净身子躺倒在床上的时候，果实被压破爆出的甜腻的香味和身上不寻常的湿润才让他发现它们。而他睡觉不喜欢穿衣服的习惯和洗不掉的染色果汁简直就是场灾难！

 

「对不起，哥哥。」小Loki乖乖地站在Thor的面前，低垂着头，双手背在身后，可怜得要死，天啊他才刚过Thor的腰，这么一对比下来现在的画面就犹如一个严厉的兄长不分青红皂白地训斥乖巧的幼弟。

 

可他能拿他怎么办呢？Thor叹了口气，他可没办法真的对Loki生气，以前不行，现在更不行。

 

「再有下次我就……就……我就狠狠打你的屁股！」Odin在上，原谅他吧，他实在是想不出有什么办法能吓到他这可怜的弟弟了，他看起来那么委屈，如果不是身上消散不去的甜腻和被果汁染上红色的皮肤，他几乎都要放弃怒火去哄这个差点就要哭出来的小家伙了。

 

委屈地点点头，Loki有些胆怯地向上看着Thor。

 

等了好一会儿两人都没有动作，Thor好奇地打量这个欲言又止的小家伙，「怎么了？」

 

Loki踌躇不定，背在身后的小手都绞在了一起，一会儿看看Thor又马上转开看向其他地方，眼珠子转来转去一副有话不敢说的样子。

 

「说吧，Loki，你想做什么？」Thor双手在胸前交叉，好笑地看着他。

 

Loki飞快地看了他一眼，又舔舔唇移开视线，「我能……我想跟哥哥一起睡……」他的声音越说越小，如果不是周围太过安静Thor一定会漏掉最后的‘一起睡’三个字。

 

谁能拒绝他？

 

反正Thor不能。

 

最后的结果就是收拾好的大王子和变回孩童的小王子一起睡在了小王子那张大床上，为什么是Loki的床？因为Thor没有心力去等人帮他收拾好床了。

 

当然，一夜无事，两人平静地度过了一晚，除了Thor的怀抱太热还喜欢把Loki当成抱枕蹭来蹭去以外，什么都没有发生。

 

可这不代表第二天就相安无事了。

 

当第二天Thor在‘特殊状况’下醒来，想要像平常一样去浴室解决一下时，怀里又凉又软的小抱枕嘟哝着翻了个身，直接埋进他的怀里，黑色的头颅枕着Thor的胳膊，让Asgard的大王子没法动弹。

 

Thor陷入了一种窘迫的境地，此刻他的小兄弟正精神抖擞地向Thor表示它的存在。Thor的身上穿着Loki要求他穿的睡袍，薄薄的布料什么都挡不住，反而更加明显地突出了那玩意儿的形状。而且如果此时他把手从Loki的头下拿出来那就很有可能在动身离开之前吵醒他，如果Loki发现了他现在的状况，那Thor要怎么跟他才八岁的兄弟解释？？

 

一想到那双纯洁无瑕的眼睛会被自己说的话给污染，Thor突然生出一股浓浓的罪恶感来。虽然早在很久以前他们兄弟两已经以探索彼此的借口滚在了一块儿。如果是先前的Loki碰到了Thor的这种情况，他绝对会将他那双碧绿的眼眸笑成一个好看的弧形，然后刻意地用最具诱惑力的姿态骑上Thor，用身体去挑逗他的兄长，然后两人会一起‘解决’这个问题，Thor甚至不需要自己来。

 

但现在在Thor怀里的不是以前的Loki，是一个回归了童真时期，还没有被染上颜色的，纯真得像白雪娃娃一样的Loki！面对这样的兄弟就算是大条的Thor也做不出什么龌龊的事情啊！

 

Thor有些绝望地闭上眼睛，最可恶的是这个小家伙在睡觉的时候也没有多安份。蜷缩起来的身体还在往Thor的怀里钻，而他的脚还差一点就要碰到下面的小Thor了，这就让大王子开始慌了。

 

不管了！总要试一下，说不定只要他动作轻点就没事了呢？Thor抱着侥幸的心理，用另一只手撑住小Loki的头，缓慢地将手臂抽出来。其中Loki很安静地继续睡觉，没有要醒来的迹象。

 

在将手臂全部抽出来以后，Loki还没有醒来，于是大王子松了口气，坐起身准备溜去浴室。

 

「唔……哥哥…？」

 

糟了！Thor手忙脚乱地用身上的被子遮住尴尬的地方，在小Loki起身前用最快的速度做好伪装，「没、没事！」他调整了一下坐姿，让自己的窘态没有那么明显。「已经醒了？起的好早，不多睡一会吗？」

 

小小的王子迷糊地点点头，一副还没有清醒的样子可爱得不行，往前爬了两下后又枕着Thor的大腿躺了下来，「哥哥不在，冷。」被他这番话弄得哭笑不得的Thor只好捏捏他可爱的小脸，「既然醒了就一起吃点早饭吧，晚点我带你去母亲那里后再去训练。」

 

「好。」Loki乖巧地点了点头，一下起身跨到Thor的身上，搂着他亲爱的兄长，在还留有胡茬的脸上落下一个软绵绵的亲吻。但他的动作吓到了Thor，赶紧在他的小屁股还没有和被子下自己的小兄弟接触时托住，可他晚了一步。

 

Loki惊讶于那一瞬间碰到的硬物，「那是什么？」Thor完全不知道该怎么跟他解释，只好打着哈哈打算蒙混过去，「没什么，你该去洗漱了，快去！」他拍拍Loki的小屁股，催促他赶紧离开，可心思敏感的小王子怎么会没注意到他的不对劲？担心地看着兄长，「哥哥生病了吗……」

 

生怕他哭出来的Thor赶紧把他抱下来，让他双脚平稳地踩在铺了地毯的床边，「没有，放心吧，哥哥很好，现在我们都需要去收拾一下，待会餐桌上见好吗？」为了体现自己真的没事，Thor还附送了一个大大的笑容，天知道此时他已经快因为无法发泄而憋死在这里了！

 

小Loki还在用担心的眼神看着他的哥哥，但是在哥哥的安慰下终于愿意点点头，一步三回头地离开了卧室。

 

终于把小家伙送走的Thor松了口气，却发现经过刚刚那几下自己已经没有那么迫切的需要了，那他刚刚那么努力赶小东西走岂不是白费了？！

 

 

等Thor好不容易收拾好坐上餐桌的时候，Loki已经坐在餐桌上晃着两条腿盯着餐桌一边的布丁等了好一会儿了。

 

Thor赶紧坐下，「等了很久了？抱歉，其实你可以先吃的。」

 

「我想等哥哥一起。」Loki露出一个羞涩的笑，在Thor坐下来后贴心地帮他把杯子倒上蜜酒，随后乖巧地坐回自己的位置上，拿起刀叉开始享用面前的早餐。

 

Thor对于刚才的窘迫的状况有些愧疚，他昨晚的梦中全是那个在成年后就和他混在一起的兄弟，用他纤长的腿夹住自己的美妙感觉。接着他醒了，面对天真无邪睡颜，他感到了浓浓的罪恶感。

 

他怎么能这么做？现在的Loki还只是个孩子！

 

小Loki对Thor内心的谴责毫不知情，嫩白的小手将对他来说有些大了的面包撕成恰好入口的小块，吃之前沾一沾放在一边的淡金色花蜜，香酥的面包配上带有花香的蜜，是Loki以前最喜爱的早饭。

 

Thor看着小小的弟弟在吃到沾着蜂蜜的面包后满足得眯起双眼的可爱模样，笑着把桌上的面包递了过去，「多吃点，你还是太瘦了。」小Loki因为哥哥的动作愣了几秒，接着马上露出甜甜的笑容，「谢谢哥哥！」

 

因为Thor的动作，他刚刚手中的面包在蜂蜜中多泡了一会儿，拿起来时过多的花蜜从他拿面包的手指上滑下，顺着皮肤流到手腕的位置，Loki赶紧将手抬起来，伸出舌头舔掉还在缓慢流下的花蜜，沿着流下的痕迹一点一点地舔掉多余的蜜，之后赶紧吃掉面包，还十分可爱地舔吮手指上的残留的蜜。

 

而这些充满孩子气的动作放到Thor的眼中，就变成了另一种意味，尤其是他不由自主地带入了长大后的Loki……纤长的手指沾上泛着光泽的花蜜，殷红的舌头从薄薄的唇间钻出来，一路向上舔到拇指的指尖，意犹未尽地吮一下，松开后又含住食指的指尖，将上面的蜜全都吃下去……

 

Thor艰难地做了个吞咽的动作，突然觉得口中干燥得不行，身上也莫名地发热起来，而小Thor很不幸地也有了相对应的反应……金发的大王子赶紧拿起金杯，把杯子里的蜜酒一饮而尽后将杯子拍在桌上，在Loki错楞的目光中丢下一句「我吃饱了先去训练了你今天自己玩吧。」后就匆匆离开了。

 

慌张离去的Thor没看到在他离开后笑得在椅子里打滚的小Loki。

 

 

从尴尬的早餐上逃出来的Thor在训练场消耗掉了体内过剩的精力，连带三勇士都不满地问他今天是不是又不小心吃到了什么奇怪的东西，一整天除了午饭时间外就没停歇过。在训练磨磨蹭蹭到饭点刚过的Thor才回到自己的闪电宫。

 

闪电宫里，可怜的Loki正抱着咕咕叫的肚子坐在空荡荡的餐桌前，手里捧着本书一边看一边等着Thor回来。

 

「哥哥！」看到他回来，Loki双眼放出欣喜的光芒，从椅子上跳下来小跑到Thor的面前，抬头眼巴巴地看着他。期盼的小目光让Thor有点心虚，「怎么一个人在这里？吃晚饭了吗？」伸手揉了揉弟弟像柔软的黑发，正好听到他的小肚子发出抱怨的咕咕声。

 

Loki在Thor的手放开后乖巧地摇了摇头，「还没有。」小手握住Thor的手指，「想等哥哥回来一起吃。」大眼睛从下方仰视Thor，像是在反问他，不可以吗？

 

Thor的心像是被什么揪住，赶紧把Loki抱起来，让他能够和自己平视，「当然可以！对不起我回来晚了，下次不会了，我保证。」Loki笑呵呵地点头，小手在揪着Thor的红披风捏来捏去。

 

迟来的晚饭丝毫没有散失美味和温度，但不比早上，晚饭的餐点大多是肉食，Thor用小刀在被烤得冒油的动物身上削下肉片，放在Loki的盘子中。因为要照顾Loki，两人的座位离得很近，几乎要贴在一起，但两人一点都不讨厌这种情况。

 

和小Loki不一样，Thor吃东西比较豪放，大手抓住腿直接整个撕扯下来，大快朵颐。他的饭量比Loki大上许多，就算是两种完全不同的吃法Thor也吃了好一会儿才吃饱喝足，而Loki已经在旁边乖巧地吃完了第二份餐后甜点。

 

「呼，吃得好饱。」Thor惬意地向后靠到椅背上，吃饱后的慵懒让他此刻一点都不想动，却听到旁边传来窃笑声。

 

Loki一副正在努力憋着笑的样子让Thor很好奇，「怎么了？」他的表情终于让Loki笑了出来，「哥哥笨死了哈哈……酱汁都吃到脸上啦哈哈哈！」Thor感觉脸上一热，赶紧用手擦了擦嘴边，但什么都没擦到。

 

笑够了的Loki凑过来，「不是那边，是这里……」Thor以为他会帮自己擦掉，就在原地没有移动，没想到Loki越凑越近，最后Thor只感觉到有什么软软凉凉的东西碰到脸颊上，蹭了一下就离开了。

 

在后知后觉地意识到那是Loki的舌头后，Thor的大脑完全放空了，眼睛瞪得大大的，不敢相信刚刚发生了什么。

 

看他这幅呆样，Loki终于演不下去了，装了几天的小可怜形象在他的大笑中轰然崩塌，「哈哈哈哈哈哈……你还真是笨得可以啊Thor！」

 

Thor这才感觉到不对劲，「Loki？」随后他又想到自己这么问不太对，补上一句，「你没有失忆？！」

 

猫一样的绿眼睛里全是狡黠的光芒，「当然没有！我只是试了一下新做的药水，顺便戏耍一下你，结果你居然到现在都没发现！Oh,my brother,我真是不忍心继续下去了。」其实如果不是明天药水就要失效，他的身体要变回原样了他还真舍不得结束这场恶作剧，但他可不会说出来。

 

Thor感觉到脑袋上的青筋正在突突地跳动，想骂人的心情在看到还是孩子模样的Loki后被强行压下，真的，这个外形太有杀伤力了，就算是Thor也不忍心对内在是长大后的小Loki大声说话。

 

所以当晚小Loki满足地在床上用充满桃色的话语挑逗被怒火和欲火焚烧的兄长时，Thor在内心发誓等Loki变回来以后他一定要狠狠地‘教训’这个老是耍着他玩的小混蛋！

 

当然，这都是披上了旧色彩的，属于过去的回忆了。

 

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
